Ranyx and Roxas Day 4
This is how Ranyx and Roxas spend their 4th day in Ryan's Quest 2. Cody: It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the final door and change the world. Bertram: But we won't betrayed Ryan and his friends either. Sci-Ryan: We are still friends no matter what. Ryan: My friends are my power. Jay: Looks like your hearts won that battle. Cody/Ansem: It is I, Ansem. Lead me to everlasting Darkness. Meg: Ryan! Ryan: Forget about this, mate. There is no way you're taking my girlfriend's heart! Meg. Leon: We may never meet again, but we’ll never forget each other. Aerith: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again. Meg: Take this. Be sure to bring it back to me. Promise? Don’t ever forget. Wherever you go, I’m always with you. After that Dream Ranyx: Yeah, a Promise. Oh boy, my mind is a mess. Minutes Later Shopkeeper: Hurry to the sandlot! You're gonna be late! (Ranyx runs to the Sandlot, where many people have gathered to watch The Struggle) Pence: Who you gonna root for? Olette: Both of them, silly. Ranyx: Yeah, are you stupid or something? (Fireworks appear in the sky and the crowd cheers) Producer: Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!? Rai: Seifer, y'know!? Producer: And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!? All: Hayner! Roxas! Fans: Setzerrrrr! Crowd: Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Producer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's... Crowd: STRUGGLE! (More fireworks are set off. The announcer gets off the stage for the commentator to begin) Announcer: Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere--who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas! (Hayner looks to Roxas, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly) Announcer: So--who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summer champion of Struggle--- the Ten Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer! (Setzer holds up the championship belt) Announcer: It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin! (The challengers have a quick refresher of the rules. The tournament producer hands Roxas and Hayner each a battle sword and pats them on the shoulder. Hayner points the sword at Roxas, who looks unhappy) Roxas: Hey... Me and Ranyx want to say... Sorry about yesterday. Hayner: What, you and him still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go. Roxas: We've got a lot on my mind. Hayner: Sorry, man. (Roxas shakes his head) Hayner: Wait, what am I sorry for? (He smiles, making Roxas smile as well. Olette and Pence stop their clapping to smirk at each other. Roxas readies for battle) Announcer: Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner! Hayner: Ready, Roxas? (Roxas and Hayner battle it out and Hayner loses) Announcer: And the winner is Roxas! (The announcer raises Roxas's arm and Roxas waves to the crowd) Announcer: Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too. (Roxas runs over to Hayner) Hayner: I lost. Awww, I can't believe it! (Hayner stands up) Hayner: I guess I taught you well. Roxas: I had a lot of fun fighting you. (Hayner smiles, then stops and crosses his arms) Hayner: Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy. Roxas: Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up. Hayner: Nah, that's all right. (Hayner friendly punches Roxas's hand. He leaves and almost walks into Seifer coming up on stage) Seifer: Out of the way. Hayner: You in a rush to lose? (Roxas is startled by the sudden appearance of Vivi by his side. Vivi looks up at him and giggles. Vivi and Seifer are alone on the stage) Seifer: Don't mess with your elders. Announcer: Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys! (Seifer and Vivi face each other down. Then Vivi flies at Seifer, who jumps away with Vivi in pursuit) Hayner: When did Vivi get so tough? Ranyx: Don't know, Roxas? (Roxas shrugs. After a few attempts at hitting one another, Seifer blocks Vivi's slashes and knocks Vivi away, dropping one of Vivi's orbs) Seifer: You're mine! (He lunges for the orb when Vivi returns and knocks Seifer down) Announcer: I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback! (Seifer sits up and shakes his head) Seifer: That's not Vivi. Roxas: Huh? Seifer: Thrash 'im. (Seifer, Fuu, and Rai leave the Sandlot) Producer: It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place. Hayner: So I'm in third now? Aw, baby! (The producer hands Roxas and Vivi each a battle sword) Producer: Keep it clean, fellas. (Roxas and Vivi stare each other down as the Producer leaves the stage) Announcer: And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi! (Roxas battles Vivi. As he goes in for one last strike, something stops him and Roxas and Ranyx notices that everything has frozen in time. Vivi suddenly turns into a Dusk, then more appear) Roxas & Ranyx: Again!? (His sword turns into the Keyblade) Roxas & Ranyx: Again... (Roxas and Ranyx fights the Dusks and wins, though they're tired. They alerted by a cloaked man clapping behind them and turns around) ????: Roxas, Ranyx. All right. Fight fight fight. (The man walks in closer to Roxas) ????: You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel. (The man removes his hood, showing his flaming red hair) Roxas: Axel? Ranyx: Remember you? Axel: Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one. (His chakram appear in flames and he catches them in his hands) Roxas: Wait a sec, tell me what's going on! Ranyx: Yeah, what's happening? Axel (looking around): This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story. (Axel gets ready to fight. A strange presence flies around Roxas and Ranyx. Axel straightens up) Axel: Uh-oh. (Roxas and Ranyx sighs and looks at the Keyblade. They throws it down in frustration) Roxas: What's going ON!? Ranyx: Tell us! (The Keyblade appears back in their hand with a flash of light) Axel: Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one. And for you, Ranyx. You're the Original Number 13. The Keyblade's Chosen One. (Axel readies to fight again) Roxas: Okay, fine! You asked for it! Ranyx: Wanna fight? Okay! Axel: That's more like it! (Roxas and Ranyx fights Axel) Axel: Not bad, Roxas and Ranyx. (DiZ appears) Axel: So it was you. (Axel sends his flaming chakram flying at DiZ, but with no impact) DiZ: Roxas, Ranyx, this man speaks nonsense! Axel: Roxas, Ranyx, don't let him deceive you! DiZ: Roxas, Ranyx! Axel: Roxas, Ranyx! (The two men shouting his name get the best of him and Roxas holds his head in his hands) Roxas & Ranyx: Hayner...Pence...Olette...Conker... Robotgirl... Robotboy... Sci-Mary Beth... Gloriosa Daisy... Hayner! Pence! Olette! Conker! Robotgirl! Robotboy! Sci-Mary Beth! Gloriosa Daisy! (The Struggle competition returns and the crowd is cheering once again at Roxas's defeat against Vivi) Announcer: What? What just happened? Vivi: Huh? ...How did I get here? (Hayner, Olette, and Pence rush the stage) Olette: Roxas! Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas--our new top Struggler! (Hayner notices Roxas's a little distraught) Hayner: Roxas? Robotboy: Are you alright? Fans: Setzeerrrr! Crowd: Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! (Setzer drinks up the attention) Olette: Roxas! It's starting! Producer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket. Setzer: There's only room for one up here. Producer: Well, may the best man win! (The producer walks offstage) Setzer: Hey, Rucksack. How about you throw the match for me? Hayner: Roxas! Focus! (Roxas glares at Setzer) Setzer: Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while. Roxas: Get real! Announcer: Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks! Setzer: Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake. My life's a chip in your pile. Time to ante up! (Roxas beats Setzer) Setzer: I'm not supposed to lose! Crowd: Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! (Setzer walks offstage and points back to Roxas. Hayner and the others rush up to Roxas) Hayner: Roxas! Olette: You did it! (Setzer turns around and leaves) Pence: That was awesome, Roxas! (Roxas waves to the crowd. The producer presents him with the championship belt. Roxas holds it up and the crowd cheers. Later, on the ledge of the train station, Roxas sits with his friends, holding the crystal trophy. He takes off the yellow crystal and tosses it to Olette. He does the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Hayner and Pence. He give Orange, Purple, Indigo, Pink, White and Teal to Ranyx, Gloriosa Daisy, Conker, Robotgirl, Robotboy and Sci-Mary Beth. He takes out his own blue one and holds it up to the sun) Roxas: As promised. Ranyx: Man you rock, Roxas. (Pence also holds his out) Pence: Thanks a ton, Roxas! Hayner: One more treasure for us to share. (Hayner holds his out. Olette follows suit) Olette: I've got a present, too...for all of us. (She takes out four bars of sea-salt ice cream) Hayner: Whoa! (Roxas and Ranxy stands up on the ledge and teeters on the edge. He loses his balance even Ranyx is and falls as the screen flickers) In Destiny Island Selphie: Kairi! Wait up! (Kairi stops and turns around as Selphie catches up to her) Selphie: Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me. Kairi: Not today, sorry. Selphie: Aw, why not? Kairi: Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us? Selphie: Riku? Kairi: Yeah. Selphie: I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him. Kairi: He's far away. But I know we'll see him again. Selphie: Sure. Of course we will. Kairi: And the other boy? Selphie: What other boy? Kairi: The one who was with Riku and me all the time---we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself--I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him. Selphie: Are you sure you didn't make him up? Roxas: Naminé? (Kairi gets a sudden headache) (In Family Guy's World) Meg is walking down the street after School Brian: Meg! Wait up! She saw him after School and they walk off together Brian: Hey, do you want to go to Canterlot High? After we moved out, we came back to Quahog to come back home. And all our friends miss us. Do you want to go? Meg: Not today, I'm sorry. Brian: What? Why? Meg: Do you remember these boys who I use to hang out in Canterlot High? Brian: Cody? I wonder what happened to him? I really miss him. Meg: He's far away, But I know we'll see Cody again. Brian: Yeah, you're right. Meg: And that other boy. Brian: Who is the other boy? Meg: The one who was a brother to Cody and a friend to me. We used to hang out at Canterlot High. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself--I'm not going to that School until I remember everything about him. Brian: Ranyx: Megaminé? (Meg has a sudden headache) In Twilight Town Roxas and Ranyx are still falling Roxas: Naminé...? What's happening to me? Ranxy: And Megaminé... What happened to me? Kairi: Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi. Meg: Who are you? But my name isn't Megaminé. I'm Meg. Roxas: Kairi... I know you. You're that girl he likes. Ranyx: Meg? You're the girl he likes. Kairi: Who? Please, a name! Meg: Can you tell you name? Roxas: I'm Roxas. Ranyx: I'm Ranyx. Kairi: Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name? Meg: And you Ranyx, can you tell his name? Sora: You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S! Ryan: Whoa? You don't know my name? Good job, Meg. But don't worry, I'll give you a hint. Starts with an "R"! In Quahog? Brian: Meg? Are you alright? She get up and she went off the hills and she make a paper airplane and it flew away Brian: What is that? Meg: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it. Brian: Hm, I hope he gets it. Meg: He will. Someday... Starts with an "R" Right, Ryan? In Destiny Island Selphie: Are you okay? (Kairi nods. The two girls look to the island across the water. Kairi looks over at Selphie and smiles widely. She then runs to the beach. Selphie catches up) Selphie: Kairi...? (Kairi places her bag down and lets loose a message in a bottle in the ocean) Selphie: What's that? Kairi: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it. Selphie: Wow... I hope he gets it. Kairi: He will. Starts with an "S." Right, Sora? (The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 79%. (DiZ continues to sit at the computer screens while the cloaked man juggles a blue crystal) DiZ: His progress is astounding. ?????: So what happened? (The man places the ball back into the munny pouch) DiZ: Naminé's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's like Ranyx contact his heart to Meg's. And that, in turn, affected Sora and Ryan. You see? ?????: Naminé, Megaminé?... They're a wonder. DiZ: She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him. ?????: But whose Nobody are they? DiZ: I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name? (The 2 cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood) ?????: It's Ansem. ?????: And I'm his Twin. (DiZ laughs) DiZ: It's an honor, Ansem and his Twin! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3